Złość
by Mrocznusss
Summary: Czasy pierwszej wojny. Któryś z Huncwotów wykrywa, że to Peter jest szpiegiem. Pozostali początkowo nie chcą w to uwierzyć. Czy uda mu się ich przekonać i zmienić dalsze losy przyjaciół? Gwiazdka dla Tauriel


Syriusz chce uderzyć Remusa w twarz, w brzuch, tam, gdzie boli i gdzie zostanie ślad, ale tego nie robi. Oczywiście, że tego nie robi, Remus to w końcu jego przyjaciel, to dobry i poczciwy Luniek, sumienie, którego Syriuszowi czasem brakuje – nie mógłby go uderzyć. Ale chciałby, mocno, by został siniak, krwiak, brzydki i zapuchnięty, by mógł usłyszeć pod pięścią, jak pęka skóra, jak pęka kość, jak krew się leje po ręce – Syriusz bardzo chce skrzywdzić Remusa w tym konkretnym momencie za te okropne, obślizgłe słowa, które wydostają się z jego ust, a które przyprawiają Syriusza o mdłości.  
– Peter zdradził.  
Jak coś takiego mogło przejść Remusowi przez gardło? Jak mogło mu to najpierw przejść przez myśl, że Peter, Huncwot, przecież prawie jak brat dla Remusa…! Syriusz nawet nie jest w stanie tego powtórzyć we własnej głowie, tak jest wzburzony. Miota się po pokoju jak ranny pies zapędzony w kozi róg i warczący ostrzegawczo. Nawet jeżeli teraz nie chce zaatakować Remusa, podświadomie czeka na nieodpowiedni ruch z jego strony. Chce go zranić, potrzebuje tylko pretekstu, mrugnięcia, kolejnego słowa – czegokolwiek.  
Syriusz bardzo chce wyładować na kimś swój gniew.  
Remus jednak, jak na złość, siedzi na krawędzi fotela wyprostowany niczym struna. Nawet nie mruga, tak poważny jest, a Syriusz ma ochotę krzyczeć, nie tylko wewnątrz siebie, ale i na zewnątrz, że nie, to nie możliwe, nie Peter, nie ktokolwiek, nikt nie mógłby zdradzić – bo jak mógłby? Lily i Jamesa? Jak ktoś mógłby patrzeć na nich i być w stanie donieść temu parszywemu, okropnemu, okrutnemu i obślizgłemu szaleńcowi, gdzie są? Kto mógłby to zrobić, widząc chociaż raz Harry'ego, jego jasne oczy, niewinny uśmiech, i słysząc ten śmiech, który zdaje się rozjaśniać pomieszczenie.  
Nikt nie mógłby. Syriusz to wie, że nikt nie byłby w stanie zdradzić, nie Potterów. A Remus – zdawałoby się, że jego dobry i poczciwy Luniek – mówi takie rzeczy, insynuuje, że Gryfon – Gryfon! – byłby w stanie zdradzić przyjaciół, rodzinę niemalże.  
Chce uderzyć Remusa, ale zamiast tego jedynie łapie go za kołnierz i stawia agresywnie na nogi. Nie będzie mu, świnia, siedziała w fotelu i obnosiła się ze swoimi teoriami. Nie będzie na niego patrzyła, jakby nie mogła zrozumieć tego, że Syriusz nie wierzy. Jak sam mógł uwierzyć w coś takiego?  
Remus jest spokojny, zbyt spokojny jak na kogoś, kto, podobno, dowiedział się o zdradzie przyjaciela. Zachowuje się tak, jakby nie miał uczuć, jakby był wypruty z emocji, jakby te cholerne wilkołaki (potwory obleczone w ludzką skórę) namieszały mu w głowie i zwiodły ze słusznie obranej drogi. Syriusz też kiedyś błądził, gdy był mały i głupi, i nie rozumiał różnicy między szlamą a mugolakiem, gdy jeszcze był na tyle dziecinny i ograniczony, że nie widział okrucieństwa własnej rodziny, gdy śmiał się z tego, jak głowa skrzata toczyła się po posadzce… Syriusz wie, jak to jest żyć w złudnym przeświadczeniu i tak samo wie, jak się go pozbyć.  
Siłą.  
Uderza Remusa, ale nie przynosi mu to ulgi. Remus wygląda, jakby się tego spodziewał, jakby przyszedł tutaj z myślą, że powie to, co powie – te obrzydliwe kłamstwa – dostanie w twarz i wyjdzie, jakby to było zwykłe, środowe popołudnie. To chyba tylko bardziej denerwuje Syriusza, bo uderza jeszcze raz, mocniej, aż boli go ręka, ale dalej nie czuje ulgi, nie czuje, jakby to miało cokolwiek zmienić, ponieważ mina Remusa dalej jest zacięta, dalej widać po nim, że nie rezygnuje, że te kłamstwa – kalumnie szeptane przez wilkołaki, potwory, może nawet samych śmierciojadów – dalej mocno tkwią w jego głowie. Chce go uderzyć po raz trzeci, z jeszcze większą siłą, z całym żalem i gniewem, jaki w sobie ma, ale to jest moment, w którym Remus zatrzymuje jego rękę i spluwa krwią na posadzkę.  
– Udowodnię ci.  
Syriusz nie chce, by cokolwiek mu udowadniano, by Remus mu pokazywał swoje wyssane z palca teorie, by je potwierdzał, by mącił mu głowie tak, jak mącono w jego własnej, ale nie może zaprotestować, Remus nie pozwala. Wciska mu w ręce skórę, paczkę fajek i wyciąga siłą z mieszkania. Czasami Syriusz zapomina o tym, że w tym wychudzonym, patykowatym ciele też siedzi bestia i to ona tak naprawdę teraz zaciska palce w żelaznym uścisku na jego ramieniu, nie Remus, nie jego delikatny i spokojny Remus. Idzie jednak, ponieważ z bestią nie wolno igrać, nie wolno jej denerwować i grać jej na nosie. Szczególnie, gdy dalej jest się człowiekiem i łatwo można samemu stać się bestią.  
Idą na Pokątną, gdzie jest ścisk, tłok i smród spoconych ciał, w końcu mają lato, słońce nie praży zbyt mocno, ale w centrum miasta nie ma czym oddychać, tym bardziej, gdy staroświeccy czarodzieje noszą swoje eleganckie, czarne szaty i pocą się pod nimi jak świnie. Syriusz nienawidzi czasem swojego wrażliwego, psiego nosa i nie-psiego żołądka, który reaguje na zapachy skurczem i wymiotami. Nim wejdą na Nokturn, rzyga do najbliższego kosza długo i namiętnie, ponieważ minęli chwilę temu sklep z ingrediencjami, a z otwartych drzwi buchnął na nich odór stęchłego żabiego skrzeku. Syriusz nigdy nie lubił żab, płazów, ryb, oślizgłych stworzeń, więc rzyga ze złości, że jedno z nich doprowadziło go do tego stanu.  
Remus nie masuje jego pleców. Stoi obok, nawet go nie dotyka i tylko czeka, aż Syriusz się uspokoi, by mogli pójść dalej. Łaskawie podaje mu chusteczkę, staromodną, materiałową, którą Syriusz wyciera usta i z premedytacją wrzuca do kosza, nie przejmując się niczym. Jest zły, zmęczony i ma migrenę, tylko jeszcze nie wie, od czego. Pewnie z nerwów.  
Wchodzą na Nokturn, gdzie śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej, na szczęście Syriusz nie ma już czym wymiotować, a może nie ma już na to nawet siły, co jest zabawne, bo przecież jeszcze godzinę temu, zanim Remus wszedł i zaczął wygłaszać swoje farmazony, Syriusz czuł się wyśmienicie, jak młody bóg, który może góry przenosić. Teraz ma ochotę położyć się w kącie i zdechnąć, jak pies, ale wlecze się za Remusem dzielnie, ponieważ jakaś część jego chce wiedzieć, kto włożył te dyrdymały do głowy Lunia.  
Zadziwiające, jak w ciągu godziny zmienił mu się światopogląd, że nie jest w stanie nazwać Remusa przyjacielem. Jakby wraz z tym nieszczęsnym zdaniem wykreślono mu to słowo ze słownika.  
Syriusz ma chyba gorączkę, ponieważ buty ślizgają mu się na bruku, a on nie potrafi okiełznać swoich nóg na tyle, by nie stwarzać wrażenia pijanego. Nie jest pijany, był przygotowany na randkę z Marleną, jest właściwie nieprzyzwoicie trzeźwy i dobrze ubrany. Może dlatego ślizga się po tej uliczce, ponieważ glany zastąpił butami o drewnianych obcasach, które może i klimatycznie tupią, ale do niczego innego się nie nadają.  
Gdyby Marlena go teraz zobaczyła, nigdy więcej by na niego nie spojrzała.  
– Kocham cię, Syriuszu – mówi niespodziewanie Remus, zatrzymując się przy jakimś zatęchłym barze. Syriusz nie jest właściwie pewien, czy tak brzmiały słowa Remusa. – Jak brata. I tak samo kocham Jamesa. Dlatego ci to pokazuję, dlatego ci o tym mówię, wiesz? Bo was kocham i nie chcę, by coś wam się stało.  
– Nie pierdol, Luniek, tylko pokaż mi, co masz mi do pokazania.  
Syriusz boi się powiedzieć „ja też", bo sam nie wie, co to znaczy. Nigdy nie mówił nikomu takich rzeczy, nawet Regowi, gdy jeszcze byli dziećmi i opowiadali sobie straszne historie po nocach, a później spali razem, wtuleni w siebie jak dwa szczeniaki. Może mógłby powiedzieć „kocham cię" Jamesowi, po alkoholu i bez świadków, a tym bardziej bez Lily Jamesa, chociaż nie jest pewien, czy by się na to zdobył.  
Remus idzie z nim na tyły baru, gdzie śmierdzi zjełczałym olejem i szczynami, jakby wszystkie okoliczne pijaki chodziły odlać się właśnie pod tą ścianą. Syriusz stara się oddychać przez materiał koszuli, ale to niewiele daje. Migrena się wzmacnia, jakby jej siła wiązała się z miejscem, do którego ciągnie go Remus. To nie jest jego dzień, to nie są okoliczności, w których chciał się znaleźć, może dlatego jego ciało go zdradza.  
Stają na tyłach baru i nim Syriusz uświadamia sobie, w jak wielu wymiarach jest złe to, co Remus robi, ten otwiera drzwi zaklęciem i wchodzi do środka. Syriusz oczywiście wchodzi za nim i wyciąga różdżkę, spodziewając się ataku z każdej strony – zresztą słusznego. Nie wchodzą do kuchni, jedynie przemykają na jej tyłach niezauważeni przez uwijających się kucharzy w stronę schodów. Im wyżej są, tym więcej głosów Syriusz słyszy i tym mniej mu się podobają, gdy prawie na samej górze w jednym zdaniu wychwytuje trzy razy „ten jebany Zakon".  
Remus zatrzymuje się i nie pozwala mu iść dalej. Jeszcze tylko jeden zakręt, kilka schodków i byliby na wprost pokoju, w którym siedzą co najmniej trzy osoby narzekające na działalność Zakonu, jednak Syriusz rozumie, że to byłoby głupie. Czają się więc i słuchają.  
– Rookwood słyszał coś o Cardiff, że niby tam się chowają.  
– W Walii? No tak, przecież nie ma miejsca w Anglii dla takich lunatyków jak oni. Niech wynoszą się ze swoimi szlamami do tych walijskich ścierw, a najlepiej do Irlandii.  
– I niech zabiorą Birmingham ze sobą.  
Śmierciożercy śmieją się między sobą, a Syriusz obserwuje mimikę Remusa. Sam nie czuje się Brytyjczykiem, urodził się i wychował w Londynie, więc nawet nie czuje się dokładnie Anglikiem, a jedynie londyńczykiem, tyle że Remus jest Walijczykiem, a oni właśnie obrazili wszystkich Walijczyków, i na swój sposób Syriusz również czuje się obrażony. Remus jednak milczy i nie reaguje, więc to samo robi Syriusz – nic.  
– Ale myślę, że to jednak trochę ściema, bo wiecie, aurorzy z nimi współpracują, a sowa z Walii swoje leci. Myślę, że są gdzieś bliżej, może nawet w samym biurze aurorów. Zbyt płynnie się z nimi kontaktują.  
– Pieprzone krety. Gdy Czarny Pan dojdzie do władzy, pozbędzie się tych wszystkich szkodników. Nie będą nam więcej wchodziły w drogę.  
– Jak na razie to Czarny Pan jest zajęty czymś, co mu ta półszlama i szczur gadają do ucha. Nawet Crouch wygląda, jakby nie wierzył w te bajeczki i brał Czarnego Pana za paranoika, a to jest wyczyn.  
Syriusz mimochodem zaciska palce na różdżce. To żaden dowód, szczurem może być każdy, prawdopodobnie ci śmierciożercy nawet nie wiedzą, że Peter jest animagiem, ale jego podświadomość wysyła mu pierwszy sygnał, że coś jest nie tak, że może Remus nie kłamał, że może, może, może ich zdradzono z najbardziej delikatnej strony, jaka istnieje – emocjonalnej.  
– Trzeba będzie im przypomnieć, że nawet jeżeli teraz Czarny Pan się nimi interesuje, to nie stawia ich na równi z nami. To, co od nas dostaną, to ochłapy, nawet jeżeli pracowaliby dziesięć razy gorzej niż my.  
– Powiem wam, że Snape'a, jak cię mogę, da się tolerować jako-tako, ale tego szczura, który kabluje na własnych przyjaciół, to najchętniej bym się pozbył, bo skoro ich zdradza, czemu miałby nas nie zdradzić?  
– Wiesz, my jesteśmy mniej ufni niż Potter i ten niedorobiony Black. Nie wierzymy w wolność, równość i braterstwo tak ślepo, jak oni.  
Remus patrzy na Syriusza hardo, jakby chciał powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem?", jednak Syriusz nie chce oglądać tego spojrzenia. Wzrok ma utkwiony w swojej własnej różdżce i czuje to, czuje, jak się w nim nawarstwia i rośnie, prawie że zabierając mu oddech – gniew. Jest wściekły i ma ochotę coś zniszczyć. Ma ochotę wejść tam na górę, do śmierciożerców, i ich zabić, jednego po drugim, jednak tego nie robi, ponieważ Remus stoi mu na drodze, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że usłyszeli to, co mieli usłyszeć.  
Z drugiej strony Syriusz zastanawia się, skąd Remus mógł wiedzieć, że śmierciożercy będą mówić akurat o Peterze, akurat wtedy, gdy przyjdą. I już nawet ma o to zapytać, warknąć, wyciągnąć prawdę z tego chuderlawego, ale niespodziewanie silnego ciała, gdy słyszy kroki za plecami, a kiedy się odwraca, widzi cień pełznący po ścianie. Cień szybko ginie w mroku, a u podnóża schodów staje Peter, pulchny, lekko ciapowaty Peter, który spogląda prosto na nich i przez chwilę wygląda, jakby był zaskoczony ich obecnością.  
W następnej chwili jednak zrywa się i biegnie do wyjścia, a Syriusz czuje, że tylko na to czekał, na jakiś sygnał, który pozwoliłby mu na impulsywną reakcję podszytą agresją. Nawet nie zwraca dokładnie uwagi na to, że przemienił się w psa i jako pies goni Petera. Nie liczy się sposób, liczy się efekt, a w tej postaci Syriusz czuje wręcz euforyczne zadowolenie z gonitwy. Jest psem i ma swoją zdobycz, która przed nim ucieka.  
Peter nie wybiega na główną ulice, nie zdąża. Syriusz skacze na niego tuż przed końcem uliczki i powala na plecy. Nawet z psim umysłem śmieje się z durnego, małego Petera, który z przerażenia zapomniał, jak się teleportuje. Syriusz niczego nie zapomina. Gryzie i szarpie, ciągnie z powrotem w głąb uliczki, przeciąga Petera po brudnym bruku, a później tak długo szarpie jego lewą rękę aż widzi krew, mięso i mroczny znak poprzez porwany materiał szaty. Wściekłe warknięcie wydobywa się z jego gardła, gdy patrzy na zapłakaną twarz Petera. Czuje jego krew na języku i ona sprawia, że nie może się skupić na niczym innym niż gniewie. Ma ochotę zagryźć Petera, tu i teraz.  
Jest tak przejęty warczeniem na niego i wbijaniem wściekłego spojrzenia w te rozbiegane paciorkowe oczy, że nie zauważa różdżki, którą Peter wyciągnął z szaty. Gdy Conjunctivitis trafia w niego, a dokładnie w oczy, wyje z bólu tak głośno, że jego samego bolą uszy. Nic nie widzi i miota się jak w amoku, ponieważ go boli, tak okropnie boli, jakby ktoś mu wciskał rozpalony pręt w głąb czaszki, jakby go przypalano żywcem, boli tak mocno, że gdyby mógł, posikałby się z tego bólu, jego ludzkie „ja" na pewno.  
– Syriuszu! Syriuszu, uspokój się!  
Czuje ręce Remusa na swojej sierści, ale zamiast skupić się na nich, na prochowcu przesiąkniętym deszczem, na zapachu czekolady, który unosi się wokół Remusa, jego umysł jest w stanie skupić się tylko na tym dzikim wrażeniu, które otacza cała postać Lunatyka, które Syriuszowi-psu każe podkulić ogon i uciekać. To bestia, która żyje pod skórą Remusa, przeraża psa i póki Syriusz nie odzyska nad nim kontroli, miota się i wyje z bólu.  
Remu zamyka go w szczelnym uścisku, nic nie robiąc sobie z pisków i skomlenia, i nawet jeżeli w pierwszym odruchu Syriusz chce jedynie uciekać, to po chwili się przysuwa bliżej, szukając ciepła i współczucia. Ból mija, Peter go tak naprawdę nie skrzywdził, nie przeciął mu gałek ocznych, nie wydłubał ich, a jedynie sprawił takie wrażenie. Syriusz potrzebuje chwili, by się uspokoić i zebrać myśli, więc skupia się na tej czekoladzie, którą czuć nawet w Remusowych włosach.  
– No już, już. Nic ci nie jest. Uciekł, ale go znajdziemy i wtedy będziesz mógł z nim zrobić, co będziesz chciał. No już, Syriuszu, uspokój się, bo twoje biedne, psie serce zaraz pęknie.  
Syriusz stara się go słuchać i uspokaja się po trzech głębszych wdechach, a po kolejnych dwóch wraca do swojej naturalnej postaci. Czuje, że jest cały mokry i czuje aż nazbyt wyraźnie smród moczu. Najgorsze jest jednak zażenowanie, jakie z tym wszystkim przychodzi, a obecność Remusa wcale nie pomaga. Tak samo jak to, że on też to wszystko prawdopodobnie czuje. Dopiero gdy do jego zmęczonego umysłu dochodzi, że nie jest mokry, a spocony z nerwów, a śmierdzi moczem od zaułka, a nie od niego, uspokaja się całkowicie.  
Teleportują się więc z powrotem do Syriusza, gdzie ten bierze kąpiel, długą i pachnącą, a spodnie wraz z przypadkowymi ubraniami z kosza wkłada do pralki, by pozbyć się z nich tego okropnego zapachu. Gdyby wymazanie go z głowy było takie proste jak pranie.  
Gdy przychodzi do Remusa jedynie w ręczniku, dalej cały mokry, chory i blady, Remus już siedzi z herbatą i przygląda się ludziom za oknem. Coś się w nim zmieniło, od kiedy wrócił od wilkołaków, Syriusz widzi to dokładnie, tę dziwną ostrość, ciszę, większe wyobcowanie, i się martwi, ponieważ jeżeli Peter się zmienił na tyle, by zdradzić, to na ile się zmienił Remus, by ta zdrada go w ogóle nie poruszyła? I na ile powinien zmienić się on, Syriusz, by sobie z tym poradzić?  
– Musimy go zabić.

* * *

Syriusz wolałby się deportować sam, w końcu James to jego brat, to jego kocha najbardziej, ale wie, że bez Remusa niewiele będzie mógł powiedzieć – a może po prostu szuka pretekstu, by wydobyć z Luńka te wszystkie informacje o śmierciożercach i ich miejscach spotkań. Tak czy inaczej, deportują się w gdzieś na tyłach kościoła, jedną nogą prawie na cmentarzu, i idą w stronę domu Potterów. Syriusz powinien się cieszyć na myśl o zobaczeniu Harry'ego, ale czuje jedynie ucisk w żołądku.  
Boi się o niego i ten strach sprawia, że pocą mu się ręce.  
Odwraca się w stronę Remusa, który wygląda, jakby zestarzał się o kilka lat od rana. W Syriuszu coś się kruszy, prawdopodobnie pozostałości po jego wcześniejszym gniewie, bo teraz widzi, dokładnie, wyraźnie, że Remusa jednak zdrada Petera ruszyła. Że odebrała mu część wiary w ludzkość i w dobro na świecie, którą każdy Gryfon pielęgnował w swoim sercu.  
Zdrada Petera – brzmi niczym tytuł poematu.  
– Remmy? – zagaduje go cicho, jakby bał się, że Remus jeszcze bardziej zapadnie się w sobie. – Co się dzieje?  
– Boję się, że nam nie uwierzą. Jak ty na początku – wyznaje. – Nie brałem tego wcześniej pod uwagę, myślałem, że będziesz najtrudniejszą do przekonania osobą, ale jak teraz o tym myślę… Co, jeśli nam nie uwierzą?  
Syriusz odwraca od niego głowę i wgapia się w swoje buty, zastanawiając się nie tyle co, ale jak odpowiedzieć. Muszą im uwierzyć, James musi mu uwierzyć, przecież Syriusz jest jego bratem, nie krwi, ale duszy, bratem duszy – nie okłamałby go. James mu uwierzy, a Lily uwierzy Jamesowi. Ale jak to powiedzieć?  
– Będzie dobrze – mówi jedynie, bo nie wie, co więcej dodać.  
Gdy dochodzą, puka do drzwi Potterów, a w momencie, w którym drzwi się uchylają, uśmiecha się słabo do Lily, która wygląda koszmarnie w żółtym, szczególnie w kanarkowym żółtym, ale jej tego nie powie, ponieważ ona wręcz promienieje na ich widok, a on nie chce jej psuć humoru. To też nie jego sprawa, co nosi żona Jamesa i jak w tym wygląda. Nie jemu ma się podobać.  
Ledwo wchodzi do środka, a już idzie – a raczej tupta – do niego mały Harry. Ma niewiele ponad roczek, ale to nie przeszkadza mu cieszyć się na widok swojego ulubionego wujka. Co z tego, że jego wujek ma grubo ponad roczek, on też zawsze cieszy się na widok tego brzdąca, a od środka rozgrzewa go dziwne, nieznane ciepło. Tłumaczy sobie te wszystkie dziwne zachowania własnego ciała tym, że ma do nich pełne prawo jako ojciec chrzestny. Zaraz też porywa Harry'ego w ramiona i przez chwilę czuje się tak, jakby wcale nie wywrócono mu świata do góry nogami, jakby nie liczyło się poza nim i tą roześmianą buzią, i rączkami, które ciągną go za włosy.  
– Łapa! Gdzieś ty znalazł Lunatyka? Remus, słowo daję, wieki cię nie widziałem…  
Syriusz z trudem odrywa się od Harry'ego i patrzy, jak James klepie Luńka po ramieniu. Zmęczone rysy Remusa przypominają mu, po co tutaj są, jaki mieli cel w odwiedzeniu Potterów i czemu jest tak ważne, że nie może poczekać.  
– Rogaś – mówi miękko, jakby sam bał się, że to, co powie, może skrzywdzić Jamesa. Oczywiście, że skrzywdzi, nie fizycznie, a psychicznie, tyle że Syriuszowi się do tego nie spieszy. – Możemy pogadać w salonie? Nie tak w progu niemalże…  
James wie, że Syriusz średnio dba o konwenanse. Syriusz też to wie, dlatego ich używa do zasygnalizowania, że sprawa jest poważna. Znają siebie na wylot i wystarczy im chwila, by wyczytali z własnych oczu, że coś jest nie tak. Gdy James spogląda na twarz Syriusza, już wie, że to, co usłyszy, go nie ucieszy. Mimo wszystko się uśmiecha i obejmuje Syriusza ramieniem tak, jakby chciał mu dodać otuchy.  
Syriusz nie puszcza Harry'ego nawet wtedy, gdy zapada się w miękkim, czerwonym fotelu. Nie żeby chłopiec sam chciał zejść – odkrył nowe suwaki na kurtce wuja i z zapałem godnym odkrywcy począł się nimi bawić.  
– Więc? O co chodzi?  
Jedynie Lily jest nerwowa, a raczej nie potrafi tych nerwów ukryć. Trzęsą się jej ręce i szybko tupie nogą, jakby nie umiała nad nią zapanować, a jej wzrok biega od Syriusza do Remusa i od Remusa do Syriusza, jakby to miało miało zmusić ich do mówienia, jakby w ogóle trzeba było ich zmuszać do czegoś. Nawet uspokajająca dłoń Jamesa na nią nie działa.  
Syriusz przełyka gęstą ślinę, gęstszą niż chwilę wcześniej. Jego ciało go dzisiaj zawodzi, jakby – wbrew umysłowi – nie chciało uwierzyć w nic, co się stało.  
– Peter jest śmierciożercą.  
James wybucha śmiechem. Jest tak niespodziewane, że nie tylko Syriusz, ale i Remus podskakuje na swoim miejscu. Wpatrują się obaj w Jamesa, śmiejącego się Jamesa, który wygląda, jakby miał się zaraz popłakać, cała jego sylwetka się trzęsie w spazmach, nie może powstrzymać tego szczerego, głośnego śmiechu, a wraz z nim śmieje się i mały Harry, a do nich po chwili dołącza i Lily, która nie wie, dlaczego się śmieje, ale skoro James i Harry tak robią, to i ona.  
Syriusz się nawet nie uśmiecha. Czeka, aż się uspokoją, wszyscy troje. Jest poważny, może nawet poważniejszy niż chwilę wcześniej, może nawet bardziej niż w momencie, w którym zaproponował zabić Petera.  
James sie uspokaja.  
– Po co?  
Syriusz mruga.  
– Co?  
– Po co Peter miałby być śmierciożercą? Jaki miałby w tym cel? Syriuszu, jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi, jedynymi, jakich ma. A tam? Co czeka na niego po drugiej stronie?  
– Nie wiem, co na niego czeka – wtrąca Remus – ale widzieliśmy go dzisiaj. Ma mroczny znak i zaatakował Syriusza Conjunctivitisem.  
James kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. Co więcej, Syriusz wie, że James spodziewa się puenty w postaci żartu. Zna go na tyle, by dać sobie rękę obciąć za to, że Rogacz nie traktuje ich w tym momencie ani trochę poważnie. Że, starym zwyczajem, przygotowuje się na najlepszy dowcip tego roku, bo przecież to Syriusz i Remus w normalnych okolicznościach by zrobili, gdyby to były normalne okoliczności. Prawda uderza Syriusza niczym lodowate ostrze.  
James mu po prostu nie wierzy.  
Przyciska do siebie mocniej dziecko i wstaje. Chce wyjść z salonu i zaszyć się z Harrym gdzieś z dala od nich, od Jamesa, który go zdradził, nie tak jak Peter, ale równie boleśnie, zdradził go emocjonalnie, przerwał całą ich braterską więź, którą budowali tyle lat. Chce się zaszyć z dala od Remusa, który zniszczył całkiem ten dzień i z dala od Lily z jej okropną sukienką. Zatrzymuje się jednak z drzwiach i odwraca do nich.  
– Naprawdę uważasz, że żartowałbym sobie z czegoś takiego? – pyta, patrząc Jamesowi hardo w oczy.  
Nie otrzymuje jednak odpowiedzi. Dwa duże okna w salonie, wychodzące na ogródek przed domem, pękają w tym samym momencie, a pokój wypełnia ciemna chmura. Syriusz na moment traci z oczu przyjaciół, by po chwili zauważyć, że w salonie pojawiło się co najmniej pięciu śmierciożerców. Sam cofa się kilka kroków w tył i wyciąga różdżkę. Harry płacze mu w kołnierz.  
Peter zdradził, Peter zdradził, Peter zdradziłzdradziłzdradził.  
Nie wie, jakich klątw używa, ale wie, że działają. Zawsze, gdy walczy, przestaje myśleć o nazwach zaklęć, po prostu wyobraża sobie efekt, a magia przechodzi sama przez niego, by znaleźć ujście na końcu różdżki. Syriusz kocha tę adrenalinę, która towarzyszy pojedynkom, nienawidzi jej jednak łączyć z przerażeniem – przecież Harry tutaj jest. Może oberwać, coś może mu się stać, coś może sprawić, że z tej małej głowy spadnie kilka włosów, coś może go zranić tak mocno, że już nigdy nie będzie jego małym i słodkim chrześniakiem.  
Wbiega więc na schody, by uniknąć kilku szybkich zaklęć i wtedy słyszy, głośno i wyraźnie:  
– TELEPORTUJ SIĘ!  
Głos Jamesa jest słyszalny w całym domu i Syriusz nie ma wątpliwości, że chodzi o niego. Waha się jednak, bo przecież cała jego rodzina, którą zdążył sobie uzbierać od ucieczki z domu, jest w salonie i walczy o życie. Nie chce jej zostawić, nie powinien, Gryfon by tak nie zrobił.  
Płacz Harry'ego się nasila i Syriusz decyduje się aportować w momencie, w którym z salonu wybiega jeden ze śmierciożerców.  
Upada ciężko na podłogę własnego mieszkania, a Harry nie przestaje płakać. Nie ma czasu na uspokojenie go. Wyciąga torbę z szafy, pakuje do niej wszystkie eliksiry, jakie ma w szafce, wypłacone z Gringotta galeony i mugolskie funty, wrzuca kilka pierwszych ubrań, jakie nasuwają mu pod rękę, i teleportuje się ponownie. Jest święcie przekonany, że Peter wraz z adresem Potterów podał śmierciożercom i jego adres.  
Peter zdradził, Peter zdradził, Peter zdradziłzdradziłzdradził.  
Deportuje się do Yorku, którego szczerze go nie znosi ze względu na akcent mieszkańców, a raczej na akcent własnego ojca, który pod wpływem alkoholu mówił z akcentem z Yorkshire. Syriusza, mówiącego w końcu w RP*, jak na rodzinę prawieże królewską przystało, strasznie ten sposób zaciągania irytował. Ma to szczęście, że przez te kilka lat nauczył się trochę w ten sposób zaciągać.  
Wybiera hotel ani nie za drogi, ani nie za tani. Recepcjonistka patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, widząc, że Syriusz nie może uspokoić Harry'ego, ale ją ignoruje. Głupia pinda nie ma prawa go oceniać. Zabiera klucze, wchodzi do windy i jedzie na piąte piętro. Śpiewa Harry'emu swoje rockowe piosenki, ponieważ nie pamięta żadnych magicznych wierszyków – całkiem jakby wyparowały mu z głowy. To nic, powtarza sobie, bo Harry i tak nie rozumie, co do niego śpiewa, ważne, by śpiewał, by się rymowało.  
Wychodzi na odpowiednim piętrze, znajduje swój pokój i wchodzi do środka. Zanim pomyśli choćby o tym, by usiąść, nakłada wszelkie tarcze, jakie zna, a dopiero później wyciera policzki chrześniaka. Harry jest wręcz napuchnięty od płaczu, więc Syriusz siada z nim na łóżku i tuli tak długo, aż chłopiec się uspokaja. Trwa to prawie nieskończoność, bo nie ma takiej wprawy jak Lily czy choćby James, ale w końcu mu się udaje za jednym zamachem nie tylko powstrzymać płacz, ale i uśpić chrześniaka.  
Układa Harry'ego między poduszkami, bo tak kiedyś robiła Lily, by się nie sturlał czy coś i postanawia się rozebrać z glanów i skóry. Jest mu duszno, ale nie otwiera okna, bojąc się, że przeziębi dziecko. Migrena wręcz rozsadza mu głowę i jedyne, o czym jest w stanie myśleć, to chęć sięgnięcia po papierosa. Jak na złość żadnego nie ma pod ręką.  
Przeczesuje drżącymi z nerwów rękami własne włosy. James przeżył, Lily przeżyła, Remus przeżył, powtarza sobie w myślach, by się uspokoić. Nie może być inaczej, nie wyobraża sobie tego inaczej.  
Syriusz sam by się zabił, gdyby oni nie przeżyli.  
Spogląda z błyskawiczną refleksją na śpiącego Harry'ego, który wygląda tak niewinnie, jak może wyglądać roczne dziecko, i przełyka ślinę.  
Sam by się zabił, gdyby oni nie przeżyli, ale Harry.

* * *

W porannych wiadomościach mugoli, których słucha w hotelowym radiu, oznajmiają, że niedaleko Brixton był pożar, w którym zginęły trzy osoby. Policja stara się zidentyfikować ciała. Nie wiadomo, jak doszło do pożaru. Sąsiedzi wspominają o dziwnej, zielonej chmurze, która unosiła się ponad domem, gdy szalał ogień. Policja jeszcze nie ustaliła…  
Syriusz wyłącza radio i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Nie czuje nic, jakby całkowicie wyzuto go z uczuć, jakby jego serce nie było zdolne do bicia, a tym samym do odczuwania. Jakby stał się martwy jeszcze zanim umarł.  
Gdzieś obok Harry pije swoje mleko, które Syriusz dla niego kupił z rana, razem z szybkim śniadaniem dla siebie. Chłopiec jest spokojny. Trudno mu się dziwić, skoro nie wie, że właśnie został sierotą.  
Syriusz też czuje się tak, jakby go osierocono.  
– Nie – mówi sam do swoich myśli i przyciąga chłopca do siebie. – Nie jesteś sierotą, Harry. Masz mnie. Wszystko będzie ok, wiesz? Bo obiecałem twojemu tacie, że choćby nie wiem co, ale zajmę się tobą. I tak zrobię. – Głaszcze chłopca po głowie. – Wiesz, Harry, sam chciałbym zabić Petera. Wgryźć mu się w krtań i ją rozszarpać. – Chłopiec nie jest przerażony jego słowami, ponieważ ich nie rozumie. Skupia się jedynie na spokojnym głosie swojego wuja. – A najlepiej torturować go wcześniej, by cierpiał, by wiedział, co to za ból, który teraz przeżywamy my dwaj. O tak, chciałbym tego…  
Na chwilę musi przerwać, ponieważ żądza zemsty jest jedynym, co go obecnie porusza, co go zmusza do działania. Bierze kilka głębszych oddechów, by się uspokoić. Nie może dać się ponieść emocjom.  
– Ale tego nie zrobię, bo ktoś się tobą musi zająć, Harry. Ktoś musi ci powiedzieć, jak świetnymi ludźmi byli twoi starzy, byś wiedział, że miałeś najfajniejszych rodziców na całym świecie. – Głaszcze policzek chłopca. – Ktoś ci musi opowiedzieć wszystkie historie o naszych wyczynach w Hogwarcie, o tym, że nawet jeżeli ktoś jest wilkołakiem, to nie znaczy, że jest zły i o tym, że prawdziwi przyjaciele nie zdradzają – podkreśla. – Nigdy. A gdy już będziesz to wszystko wiedział i zostaniesz takim super czarodziejem jak ja i twój tatko, wtedy pomożesz zabić mi tego obrzydliwego szczura, który zniszczył całe nasze życie.

* RP jest to najbardziej poprawna wersja akcentu angielskiego, nazywana często akcentem Królowej, ponieważ w samej Wielkiej Brytanii poza rodziną królewską posługuje się nim niewiele osób. Gdyby ktoś chciał sobie doczytać, artykuł z angielskiej Wikipedii.


End file.
